


Quiet Times

by asightofdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm sorry this is so short, M/M, but i hope you still like it!, happy birthday Lucky!, honestly there isn't much to tag because this whole thing is just fluff, i ended up rushing everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightofdreams/pseuds/asightofdreams
Summary: There's probably nothing better than spending a quiet evening with your boyfriend (except, maybe, spending it with both of them.)





	Quiet Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckiestlucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/gifts).



It’s already nighttime in Tokyo. Hinata and Shirabu are sitting on their couch, completely ignoring whatever show is on. They had set the volume at minimum anyway. They don’t have many lights on, but the one coming from their living room is emanating a warm glow, that gives the room a comfortable atmosphere.

Hinata is currently running his fingers through Shirabu’s bangs, sitting comfortably on his lap, while Shirabu has his arms securely placed around Hinata’s waist, as he quietly listens to his boyfriend chatter.

“And then Kageyama, the idiot, asked me if I had been drinking. Can you believe that?”

Shirabu shakes his head softly, careful not to disrupt Hinata’s hand movements. “He sure has some nerve.”

“Right? I mean it’s not my fault the cat only had three legs. So I told him that maybe _he_ was getting fatter. And that started a _whole_ new wave of drama.”

Shirabu chuckles at his boyfriend’s antics and settles down to hear the rest of the conversation. He only got something along the lines of Hinata comforting Kageyama, saying it’s okay to gain weight and being thrown across the gym, before he got distracted by a familiar scent. He sniffed a few times trying to locate the source, and realized it was coming from Hinata’s hair.

“Why does your hair smell like strawberries?”

Hinata jumps a bit at that, immediately growing red. “I, uh ate some strawberries for lunch?”

Shirabu shifts and holds Hinata closer, moving to sniff his hair. “No, that’s not it. It really comes from your hair.” He pulls back and gives Hinata an unimpressed look.

Hinata squirms a bit in his hold before relenting. “I—I baked us a cake.”

Shirabu’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I mean, we’ve all been a bit stressed lately, and we’ve barely had time to be together, and I thought we could use some sweets…”

Shirabu looks at him incredulously for a few seconds before engulfing him in a tight hug. “Things… have been a bit hectic, haven’t they?”

Hinata nods against his chest and Shirabu sighs. “Maybe we can go somewhere this weekend.”

Hinata raises his head suddenly. “Really?”

Shirabu nods. “Really.”

“Ooh, maybe we can go to that new bakery that just opened up!”

Shirabu chuckles quietly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Hinata smiles brightly and settles back down, burrowing himself in Shirabu’s arms, and laying his head on his shoulder, while Shirabu rests his head on top of his.

They stay like that, being lulled by the quiet sounds coming from the television, and the warmth emanating from each other, until the sound of a key turning a lock breaks the silence.

Shirabu raises his head, and looks at their front entrance.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima takes off his shoes, puts on some slippers and walks over to the couch. “Ah, Shouyou fell asleep already.”

Shirabu nods and runs a hand through Hinata’s orange locks. “Hmm.” He gestures at the couch beside him and Ushijima sits down, wrapping an arm around him. “Shouyou baked us a cake.”

Ushijima raises an eyebrow. “He did?”

Shirabu nods and continues. “Yeah. I’m still not sure when he found the time, but apparently he wanted to surprise us, since we’ve been spending so little time together lately.”

Ushijima’s face softens and he runs a hand through Hinata’s hair.

“Also, we’ve sort of agreed on going to a bakery this weekend.”

Ushijima shifts and gently caresses Hinata’s cheek. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He gets up and carefully takes Hinata into his arms, carrying him over to their bedroom, and gently laying him down on their bed.

Shirabu watches him kiss Hinata’s temple from his place by the doorway. Ushijima straightens up, walks over to Shirabu, and runs a hand through his hair. “I missed you.”

Shirabu smiles gently. “We missed you too, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima leans down and pecks him softly on the lips.

“It’s good to be home.”

 

\---

 

“Wait, how did your hair end up smelling like strawberries while you were baking us a cake?”

“I, uh, well… let’s just say I ran into a few problems.”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucky!!! 
> 
> I hope this doesn't come across as creepy, since we haven't really talked before, but I've been following you for a while now and I know you've been going through some tough times so I hope this small, rushed thing can make you feel at least a bit better...
> 
> Also I know UshiHina is your favorite pairing but I thought getting something for your rarepair would feel better... I know it feels great to me!
> 
> (Also I literally only found out you were on tumblr again just as I was posting this haha.)
> 
>  
> 
> And a shoutout to that one anon over at hq-rare-pairs for the idea for this. (It actually made me start shipping ShiraHina too haha)


End file.
